Deadpool Vol 3 45
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Scott Koblish | CoverArtist2 = Ruth Redmond | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = I give myself over to this end. I am safe in love. I can live with this finale. If I'm going out, at least I'm taking everyone with me. | Speaker = Wade Wilson | StoryTitle1 = The Aristocrats | Writer1_1 = Brian Posehn | Writer1_2 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Mike Hawthorne | Inker1_1 = Terry Pallot | Colourist1_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Heather Antos | Editor1_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor1_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * "Tall Jon" (a hacker) Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents Other Characters: * * Skeleton Army * * * Kool-Aid Man * ** ** Numerous unnamed employees * Numerous unnamed agents * * ** personnel * Maya Angelou * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* Outside Keen's Chophouse ****** ******* ******* Deadpool's Safe House **** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** **** **** ***** ****** **** ** * ** Items: * and * ne * The Boom Box (a portable electromagnetic pulse generator) Vehicles: * * * General Atomics MQ-1 Predators | StoryTitle2 = Shiklah's Catching Up | Writer2_1 = Mike Drucker | Penciler2_1 = J.J. Kirby | Inker2_1 = J.J. Kirby | Colourist2_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Heather Antos | Editor2_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor2_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Unnamed muggers Other Characters: * Barry and Darlene (a couple) * Small Wonder * Galaga * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Backstreet Boys * NCIS * Star Wars * * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Luke Skywalker * Gial Ackbar * Malla * Lumpy * Chewbacca * Ariel Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Red Bar ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * and Vehicles: * Death Star | StoryTitle3 = The Family S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Paul Scheer | Writer3_2 = Nick Giovannetti | Penciler3_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker3_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist3_1 = Ty Templeton | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor3_2 = Heather Antos | Editor3_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor3_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Phil Coulson LMD Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * and * * * | StoryTitle4 = What Do We Want? Apocalypse! When Do We Want It? Now! | Writer4_1 = Ben Acker | Writer4_2 = Ben Blacker | Penciler4_1 = Natalie Nourigat | Inker4_1 = Natalie Nourigat | Colourist4_1 = Natalie Nourigat | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Heather Antos | Editor4_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor4_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Unidentified others Other Characters: * * * * Will Hunting Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Deadpool's Safe-House ****** A. Bank Items: * Events: * | StoryTitle5 = The Twhipster and the Quipster Battle the Hipsters! | Writer5_1 = Scott Aukerman | Penciler5_1 = Mirko Colak | Inker5_1 = Mirko Colak | Colourist5_1 = Ruth Redmond | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor5_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor5_2 = Heather Antos | Editor5_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor5_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * Antagonists: * Men-Wolves Other Characters: * * Rollie Fingers Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** *** * Parallel Universe Items: * * and Vehicles: * Events: * | StoryTitle6 = All About the Benjamins | Writer6_1 = Jason Mantzoukas | Penciler6_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker6_1 = Todd Nauck | Colourist6_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor6_2 = Heather Antos | Editor6_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor6_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Philadelphians * Manny * Sal * Ramon * * Dozens of alternate Reed Richards * * Races and Species: * * * Monsters * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Manny's (fast food restaurant) ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Parents: The Meeting | Writer7_1 = Matt Selman | Penciler7_1 = Jacob Chabot | Inker7_1 = Jacob Chabot | Colourist7_1 = Jacob Chabot | Letterer7_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor7_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor7_2 = Heather Antos | Editor7_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor7_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mr. Plepler * Other Characters: * * Michael's parents * Steve (Daphne's ex) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Mini (Michael's pocket book) | StoryTitle8 = Deadpool Roasts the Marvel Universe | Writer8_1 = Brian Posehn | Writer8_2 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler8_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker8_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist8_1 = Val Staples | Letterer8_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor8_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor8_2 = Heather Antos | Editor8_3 = Charles Beacham | Editor8_4 = Mike Marts | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Dave Rath * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** Student Body *** **** **** **** *** **** **** **** **** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Glenn Danzig * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gilbert Gottfried * * Chewbacca * "Deadzilla" * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Wario * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ****** ****** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ** ** ** Items: * and * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * Events: * * * * * * * | Solicit = FINAL ISSUE! That’s right—if you add together all the Deadpool series (creatively) issue 45 is the big 250th issue of Deadpool! What better way to celebrate than to end the series? In our over-sized main story, ULTIMATUM comes at Deadpool for revenge, so he has no choice but to take them on—ALL OF THEM. Then, in an Infinity Gauntlet crossover, what would Deadpool do if he got the six gems from Thanos? Plus: a slew of stories showcasing Deadpool’s closest friends and allies by special guest writers! Also, SPOILER: Deadpool dies at the end of the issue. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included